


Трофеи гражданской войны

by Ashley_Black



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babyfic, BottomTony, Captain America: Civil War, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Superhusbands, topsteve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Black/pseuds/Ashley_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ящике лежит маленький черный телефон-раскладушка, в котором есть только одно неотправленное сообщение от Тони для его мужа.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Стив, у нас будет ребенок.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: первое, мои благодарности автору, которая написала именно то, что мне так хотелось прочитать. Прям вот в точности то, о чем я подумала, просматривая фильм во второй раз. А потом еще и разрешила мне это перевести. Спасибо! Лучи любви)  
> Второе, это омегаверс, я на всякий случай еще раз это напишу, чтоб уж наверняка.  
> Автор в своем предисловии пишет, что это омегаверс, в котором беременной Омеге не требуется обязательное присутствие Альфы для того, чтобы суметь выносить ребенка, так как ей импонирует идея нормальной беременности. Как и мне.  
> От себя лично хочу добавить, что я года два не практиковала английский, поэтому, наверное, косяки будут, но я не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии перевести эту историю. Приятного прочтения!

Тони стоило это предвидеть.

Действительно стоило.

Но он этого не сделал и тем самым вырыл самую глубокую яму, в какой только оказывался за всю свою жизнь. Это судьба, учитывая то, каким безмозглым болваном он был, до того, как стало слишком поздно.

Тыльной стороной ладони Тони осторожно вытер остатки обеда с губ, тяжело опустился на белый унитаз, закрыл глаза и попытался отмахнуться от приближающегося приступа паники.

Черт, ему следовало это предвидеть.

– Вот черт! – бурчит он, пряча лицо, несмотря на то, что сидит в темноте ванной комнаты. В животе все еще неспокойно и грозится обернуться еще одним приступом тошноты, но сейчас он будет просто сидеть здесь и поражаться тому, как его, казалось бы, идеальная жизнь превратилась в это деромовое дерьмо.

Два месяца прошло с момента подписания договора. Два месяца назад Стив – любовь всей его жизни, мужчина, с которым он связан священными узами брака, его Альфа – обрушил свой щит ему на грудь, уничтожая питающий его костюм дуговой ректор, и свои обещания в вечной любви и верности.

Самое ужасное в этом то, что прошло уже пятнадцать недель с момента его последней течки, которую он провел со Стивом.

Его циклы не сбоят, он уверен. Прошлая течка должна была начаться одиннадцать недель назад, и в целом проходить пять дней, но этого так и не случилось. Тони предполагал, что она задерживается из-за стресса от потери мужа и безрезультатно прождал еще четыре недели. Тошнота, рвот, усталость и внезапно пробудившийся аппетит вызывали у него опасения худшего, пока он не попросил Пятницу его обследовать.

Не стоит и говорить, что он не был так невероятно счастлив и расстроен одновременно, как в тот момент, когда Пятница огласила причину его недуга.

И все что он мог делать в этот день – плакать о своем ребенке. О семье, о которой они со Стивом мечтали три года назад в их брачную ночь. Они так стремились создать семью, Стив шептал, что Тони будет удивительной матерью их детям, тщательно трахая его, а Тони кончал только от мысли о крохотном малыше, у которого будут его волосы и ярко-голубые глаза Стива. Они ждали все это время, возлагали надежды на каждую течку, но впустую.

Тони невесело улыбнулся, поглаживая небольшой живот. Вот удача, так удача. Ответ на их молитвы пришел в самый неподходящий момент, но это все еще было тем счастьем, от которого он никогда не откажется.

Раз уж вселенная решила, что он достоин этого, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от этого дара? А Стив может идти в задницу, где бы он там ни был. Это компенсация Тони за все мучения, которые он испытал из-за Стива, и Тони сделает все, чтобы уберечь своего ребенка от этой боли.

– Мистер Старк?

Комнату мгновенно затопило светом, и Тони сощурился, насторожено наблюдая, как Вижен опустился на одно колено, держа в одной руке стакан воды, а в другой – полотенце.

– Вижен? Что ты здесь делаешь? – охрипшим от выблевывания своих внутренностей голосом, спросил Тони. Вижен аккуратно поднес стакан с водой к его губам. Его лицо выражало беспокойство и заботу и Тони, сам того не заметив, выпил всю воду.

Тишина была удивительно комфортной. Вижен один из немногих, кто знает о его состоянии, он с самого начала всей этой истории был на его стороне, и потому Тони доверял ему и себя и своего еще не родившегося ребенка.

– Чувствуете себя лучше, мистер Старк? – Вижен стоит, так что он может поставить пустой стакан на мраморную полку позади Тони, при этом снова наклоняясь на уровень его глаз. У него мягкий и ласковый голос, и это несказанно успокаивает Тони, потому что Вижен не является ни Альфой, ни Бетой, ни Омегой. То, что он не подлежит классификации, делает его более приятным для контакта, по сравнению с тем же Роуди, от которого исходит неправильный запах Альфы.

– Лучше? – Тони саркастично кривит губы. Он подносит полотенце к лицу, продолжая говорить. – Лучше здесь неуместно, дружище. Может быть только терпимо.

– Терпение сейчас пригодится. Помочь добраться до кровати? – Тони передал ему полотенце и Вижен повесил его на держатель у раковины. – Мистер Старк?

– Я беременный. Не инвалид, Виз. Я могу благополучно добраться до постели без чьей-либо помощи, – огрызнулся Тони, правда без особого огонька, и с кряхтением поднялся на ноги. Вижен завис рядом просто на всякий случай, и Тони закатил бы глаза, если бы не боялся, что от этого снова попытается опорожнить свой и так уже пустой желудок. – Черт. Как один человек может столько блевать в, – он посмотрел на свои наручные часы, – пять часов утра. Великолепно. Просто. Великолепно.

– Я бы не стал ожидать меньшего, от вашего с Капитаном Роджерсом ребенка. Вы оба никогда не пользовались общепринятыми для сна часами, – говорит Вижен, ласково улыбаясь, перед тем как направил беременную Омегу к его слишком большой кровати.

– О, заткнись. – Тони скользит под свое теплое, пушистое одеяло и тянется к той стороне, которая последние месяца остается пустой, утыкается носом в почти выветрившийся запах его отсутствующего и, вероятно, бывшего мужа. У Тони в животе бурчит, но его все еще тошнит от одной мысли о еде, и он пытается дать себе еще парочку часов сна. – Ты знаешь правила. Тот-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть-До-Тех-Пор-Пока-Он-Не-Приползет-Вымаливать-Прощение является табу, Вижен. Табу.

– Мне приготовить вам завтрак, когда вы проснетесь, мистер Старк?

Тони полузакрытыми газами наблюдает за тем, как Вижен медленно удаляется из комнаты, все еще мягко улыбаясь. Его накрывает волной ностальгии, когда он сильнее прижимается к подушке и улавливает тот аромат, который преследует его во сне и Тони изо всех сил борется с собой, чтобы не заплакать, в горле образуется комок и не дает ему сказать ни слова. Вижен же терпеливо ждет ответа у двери.

– Ага, – хрипит Тони чуть погодя, его дыхание выдает дрожь. – Да. Будь умницей и приготовь мне вкусный завтрак. Я прям чувствую, что как только закончу выблевывать свое сердце, то буду  достаточно голоден, чтобы съесть трех лошадей. Спасибо, душечка.

– Отдыхайте, мистер Старк. Малышу Роджерсу нужен весь отдых, который он только может получить. – Сказав это, Вижен покинул комнату, аккуратно прикрыв двери, оставив Тони наедине с его мыслями, и не дав возможности ответить этому гуманоиду, который назвал его ребенка малышом Роджерсом.

Он не собирался скрывать от ребенка, что Капитан Америка его отец. Черт возьми, это была тайна заранее обреченная на провал. Еще до того как они расстались, все знали, что Тони и Стив поженились и Тони взял фамилию Старк-Роджерс, в то время как Стив остался со своей фамилией. И пока Стив не приползет обратно, Тони твердо решил, у его ребенка будет двойная фамилия.

Малыш Старк-Роджерс. Лучше и быть не может.

– Что скажешь? Малыш Старк-Роджерс труднопроизносимое имя, но звучит хорошо, верно? – Тони ласково, успокаивающе погладил живот. – Малыш Роджерс – вчерашний день. Мы можем лучше, не правда ли? Ммм?

Ребенок еще слишком мал, для того, чтобы двигаться, но Тони все равно ждет ответа затаив дыхание, и с сожалением качает головой, так ничего не дождавшись. Все в порядке, он может подождать, пока малыш не начнет двигаться. В настоящий момент, ребенок остается просто ребенком и не более.

Тони вертит в руках подушку, прежде чем вернуть ее на место, и пытаясь еще немного поспать. У него слипаются глаза, но уснуть он не может. Его мысли сами возвращаются к формулам и расчетам, но что важнее, его мысли постоянно возвращаются к телефону-раскладушке, спрятанному в тайном ящике в его столе.

Тот самый телефон, который лежит по соседству с его обручальным кольцом, которое он не носит с того самого дня, как Стив его бросил.

Он вздыхает и прикрывает глаза левой рукой, борясь с желанием достать телефон. Он знал, что он не может продолжать в этом же духе, не может интересоваться и переживать о том, где сейчас находится его муж, учитывая, что он предпочел Баки ему и их ребенку. Нет, минутку. Это не честно по отношению к Стиву. Они оба не знали, что он был в положении, так что это был выбор между ним и Баки. И он проиграл эту схватку, как и предполагал.

 Однако, есть кое-что, что заставляет Тони просыпаться посреди ночи – это страх что он мог бы потерять их ребенка, когда Стив ударил его в грудь. И он подхватывается, отмахиваясь от крови, которая должна вытекать из раны, которая была не более чем ушибом, а не выкидышем.

Тони машет головой и быстро перекатывается на свою сторону, стараясь дышать ртом. Нет смысла думать о том, что было бы, если. Ему нужно смотреть вперед. Теперь от него зависит не только его жизнь.

Сев, Тони провел пальцами по своим взлохмаченным, темным волосам и сжал их, закрыв глаза; воспоминания о светлых волосах, голубых глазах, и широких плечах остается его постоянным кошмаром, заставляя его бессознательно тянуться к телефону. Он достает маленький гаджет, который преследует его на протяжении месяцев, раскрывает его и экран загорается. Пальцы нажимают на кнопки, и он возвращается к значку сообщений, дыхание перехватывает, когда он смотрит на то единственное сообщение, которое он никогда не отправит своему мужу.

Его палец зависает над кнопкой отправки, грудь сжимается от боли. Тони нажимает кнопу возврата и выключает телефон, снова бросая его в тайный отдел ящика. Он не может так, не может надеяться, что все наладится благодаря одному сообщению.

– Давай поспим, малыш, – шепчет Тони, игнорируя выступившие слезы. – Пойдем спать.

Текст сообщения все еще не покидает мысли Тони, когда он забывается блаженным сном без сновидений. Он знает, что проснется от очередного неудовлетворяющего полусна, который позволит ему провести весь день в бодрствовании. Но это лучше, чем принять поражение в том, что ты считаешь правильным, предполагает Тони. Он отправит это сообщение, когда будет готов, но до тех пор, Тони может справиться сам.

\---------------

В ящике лежит маленький черный телефон-раскладушка, в котором есть только одно неотправленное сообщение от Тони для его мужа.

_Стив, у нас будет ребенок._


	2. Chapter 2

– Давай еще три упражнения, и пойдем перекусим, душечка, – говорит Тони и получает в ответ слабую улыбку от Роуди, медленно передвигающего ногами. Пот градом катится по его лицу с каждым мучительным шагом, и Тони уверен, что его друг самый мужественный человек из всех кого он когда-либо встречал.

Даже учитывая тот факт, что он замужем за канонизированным символом мужества.

Роуди не винит его в том, что случилось, когда он выступил против Стива и его группы неудачников, и Тони знает, что Роуди скорее откусит себе язык и больше не произнесет ни слова, чем подкинет дровишек в костер вины, обжигающем его душу. Вот такой он парень этот Роуди, и Тони любит его за это еще больше.

С уходом Пеппер и Стива, Тони только того и может, что протянуть руку помощи другу, и это печальное зрелище. Искалеченный Альфа и беременный Омега. Смех, да и только. Но они оба продолжают бороться, и это главное.

У Тони перехватывает дыхание, когда Роуди заканчивает последнее упражнение и тут же падает на пол, громко вздыхая, дыша с хрипом и так обливаясь потом, что Тони внутренне содрогается. Но он достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не показывать этого. Скрыв грусть за широкой улыбкой, он идет к мужчине, подняв руки в знак поддержки, присаживается рядом с Альфой.

Ему нельзя резко двигаться, он знает это, иначе он может навредить малышу. Так что все его движения осторожны.

– Эй, дружище. Ты все еще со мной? – Тони игнорирует неприятные покалывания кожи, когда он похлопывает Роуди по груди, в тайне наслаждаясь тем, как она поднимается и опускается при дыхании. Он будет отрицать это даже на смертном одре, но Тони плачет, нет, рыдает, вспоминая минуты падения Роуди, минуты, когда он был уверен, что его лучший друг уже не дышит, то как он был близок к тому, чтобы потерять этого невероятного человека.

– Привет, – захлебывается дыханием Роуди, – Тони. Я думаю… ооох… Думаю я созрел… для перекуса.

– Чудесно. Фантастика. Наконец-то, дружище! Ты заставлял малыша Стоджерса проголодаться, пока упражнялся. – Тони помогает Роуди забраться в его кресло, несмотря на попытки Альфы отмахнуться от него. Затем становится рядом и протягивает ему мягкое голубое полотенце, с вышитой в нижнем левом углу карикатурой на Железного Патриота.

– Стоджерс? Что это за ерунда? – спрашивает Альфа, выгибая бровь в добродушной насмешке, пока они направляются в сторону кухни. Пятница подключена к управлению его инвалидной коляски и Тони делает все возможное, чтобы его друг получал лучший уход, который возможен с учетом его денег и ума. В конце концов, это меньшее что он может сделать для человека, который будет на его стороне до последнего вздоха. – Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты называешь ребенка Стоджерс. Что это вообще означает?

– Стоджерс – это симбиоз Старк и Роджерс. Не могу же я продолжать назвать ребенка просто Малыш, и я более чем уверен, что я не буду называть его малыш Роджерс. Он, или она, еще и мой ребенок! – Тони задумчиво потер живот, а Роуди улыбнулся, покачав головой в ответ на глупости друга. – К тому же, Старк-Роджерс труднопроизносимое имя, так что Стоджерс.

– Боже, даже спустя столько лет, ты все еще остаешься очень странным типом, – улыбаясь, говорит Роуди, переводя взгляд на выпуклость живота. Тони понимает, его другу хочется протянуть руку и погладить его живот. Но он этого не делает, а Тони не предлагает.

И это не от того, что он этого не хочет. Он бы предложил, если бы мог, но нельзя забывать про биологию. Роуди не его Альфа, и ребенок не от него. Вообще-то ему достаточно просто оказаться рядом и почувствовать сильный запах другого мужчины для того, чтобы отскочить подальше, но Тони не поддается инстинктам так просто.

По этой же причине Стиву безумно нравилось подчинять его во время течки. Ведь в течение этих пяти дней Тони с готовностью демонстрировал ему свою слабость.

Очередная волна грусти накрыла его, и спустя минуту Тони понял, что вытирает слезы с глаз. Он скучает по нему, Боже Всемогущий, Тони скучает по мужу. Он хочет отправить это сообщение, хочет покончить со всем этим и просто наслаждаться беременностью с отцом своего ребенка. Но он не может.

Потому что ему все еще больно, и он не уверен, утихнет ли когда-нибудь эта боль.

– Эй, эй, эй! Что случилось?

«О, Господи»,  – думает Тони. От него исходит запах страдающей Омеги и Роуди, в отличие от Вижена, прекрасно это чувствует. Он старается успокоиться, не быть Омегой в беде. Стив не первый Альфа, который заставил его чувствовать себя ненужным, и Тони не собирается опускать руки.

Он делает глубокий вдох, зло смахивает набежавшие слезы, судорожно выдыхает и буквально падает на ближайший стул… который исключительно по чистой случайности оказывается стулом его мужа в общей гостиной.

Чертовы гормоны. Чертов Стив, усложняющий ему жизнь.

– Тони, ты как? Мне позвать доктора? – Голос Роуди звенит тревогой, он подъехал как можно ближе к Тони, сжимая руки в кулаки от невозможности что-либо сделать, ведь они оба понимают, что прикосновения сейчас нужны ему в последнюю очередь. Роуди откашлялся. – Это ребенок? Тебе больно, Тони?

Тони качает головой в ответ и в защитном жесте оборачивает руки вокруг живота, мысленно успокаивая ребенка, несмотря на сто процентную уверенность в том, что малыш еще ничего не осознает. Тони берет под контроль свое дыхание и дает поднявшейся на пик эмоциональной волне постепенно схлынуть, а затем устало улыбается, успев перехватить пораженный взгляд своего друга, прежде чем тот вернул себе бесстрастное выражение лица.

– Эй, большой брат. – Тони улыбается, но Роуди не отвечает ему, вместо этого он отправляется к холодильнику и берет себе и Тони по бутылке воды.

Тони выпивает всю бутылку, под бдительным взглядом Роуди. Его феромоны все еще витают в воздухе. Тони закрывает опустевшую бутылку и громко прочищает горло.

– Пятица, не могла бы ты очистить воздух для меня? Здесь плохо пахнет.

– Конечно, сэр, – ответила ИскИн.

Громкий гудящий звук наполняет комнату, и воздух быстро очищается, словно и не было у Тони очередного приступа паники. Омега не поднимает глаз на Альфу, невесело смеется, играя с пустой бутылкой.

– Тони, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя как брата, – говорит Роуди, но Тони обрывает его резким взмахом руки.

– Не смей. – Губы Тони начинают дрожать. Ему требуются все имеющиеся силы, чтобы не пойти и не запереться в своей лаборатории с разработкой очередного проекта.

– Нет, Тони, послушай меня. Ты не в порядке. Нет. В последние месяцы ты не высыпаешься, и это вредит тебе. Это вредит ребенку. – Роуди говорит убежденно, пытаясь показать, как сильно он взволнован и обеспокоен.

– Чего ты хочешь, Роуди? Я беременный, и, вот неожиданность-то, беременные Омеги никогда не высыпаются. – Огрызается Тони, возвращаясь к теме их постоянных споров. – Он мне не нужен. Не нужен. Я независимый Омега, и мне не нужно, чтобы большой и сильный Альфа бежал спасать меня каждый раз, когда мои беременные гормоны решат, что пришло время поплакать.

– А я и не говорю этого. – Роуди пытается перехватить его взгляд, и качает головой. – Но ты продолжаешь о нем думать. Постоянно! И я знаю, ты хочешь ему рассказать, ты хочешь, чтобы он был рядом, потому что об этом вы мечтали с того самого момента, как он сделал тебе предложение. Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы он знал, чего ему стоила жизнь Баки. И мстительная сволочь внутри тебя очень хочет, чтобы он страдал, осознавая ошибочность своего выбора. И не отрицай.

– Дорогой, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – в притворном восторге тянет Тони.

– Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что если тебе приходится страдать, так почему бы и ему не помучаться? – Роуди говорит тем самым рассудительным тоном, который Тони всегда ненавидел. Каждый раз он чувствует себя капризным ребенком, в таких ситуациях.

Вообще Тони совсем не удивляет, что Роуди может читать его мысли, будто является его Альфой. У них так всегда было и Тони знает, что так будет всегда. И еще он знает, что Роуди хочет только лучшего для него и его ребенка. И напоследок самое замечательное, Роуди жаждет сделать Стиву очень больно, за те страдания, что тот причинил своему мужу.

Он такая же мстительная сволочь как и Тони, если даже не более мстительная сейчас, когда Старк беременный. 

Тони про себя вздыхает и зажмуривается, проводя ладонями по лицу. Он очень устал, а его кожа потеряла прежнюю свежесть, и можно было бы сослаться на возврат, если бы сам не понимал, что это глупая отмазка.

– Потому что я не готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. И ты, блядь, знаешь это. Я не могу… я **не могу** видеть его сейчас, потому что если увижу, я прыгну ему в объятья, прощу ему все обиды, прощу ему то, что он едва не убил нашего ребенка. – Тони на минуту замолчал, переводя дух. – И я не настолько мелочный, чтобы использовать против него собственного ребенка.

В его глазах горит огонь, и он смотрит на Роуди с вызовом. Разговор закончен, потому что Роуди, как и всегда, оставляет его в покое. Планы совместного перекуса уже забыты, и Тони разворачивается и уходит в спальню, чтобы поваляться в постели.

Он никогда не признается в своей беспомощности, даже относительно того, что касается его бывшего мужа. Все что ему нужно – это время чтобы подумать и понять, чего он хочет и как сильно он нуждается в своем муже.  Потому что не важно как сильно он любит своего мужа, он не чертов мученик и совершенно определенно не собирается умирать как мученик. Стиву придется вернуться с поджатым хвостом и _молить_ о прощении, если он хочет получить хотя бы крохи любви их ребенка.

И пускай Стив ушел, забрав с собой его сердце, но обидеть их ребенка Тони ему не даст и шанса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я перевожу не очень быстро, уж простите :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Это глупо_ , думает Тони.

В руке он держит черный телефон-раскладушку, который прислал ему муж. Он не смотрит на неотправленное им сообщение, нет. Он смотрит чуть ниже, на ужасное, просто **ужасное** название контакта.

 _Бродяга_. Пффф…

Он навыдумывал кучу разных кодовых имен с тех пор, как в свое время они втайне ото всех начинали встречаться. Но Стив до сих пор предпочитал именно это имя, даже отвергнув вариант ЖелезныйКэп, но Тони не дулся, понимал каким упрямым может быть его любимый. Впрочем, это не значит, что никогда не пытался изменить точку зрения Стива. 

Но не это главное. Он знает, что лучше не держать в руках эту вещь – этот телефон – особенно сейчас, после очередного спора с Роуди. И Тони знает это. Но между понимать и делать есть большая разница, которая затерялась в поисках глупых отговорок в его мыслях. И ничего удивительного в том, что он практически ощущает у себя в голове маленькую Омегу, которая мурлычет при мысли о том, что сможет связаться со своим таким далеким мужем.

И иногда Тони наслаждается, чувствуя себя этой маленькой Омегой. Правда сейчас он просто хочет быть той Омегой, который поставит своего Альфу на колени. Не в хорошем смысле, конечно. Пфф. Примирительный секс возможен только после того, как Стив докажет, что он достаточно надежен и больше никогда не станет вбивать свой щит в тело Тони.

Он задумчиво вертит в руке телефон, переворачивает его из стороны в сторону, сверху вниз. Тони тревожно оставлять телефон выключенным, он и не думал о том, как много разных мыслей может вызывать включенный или выключенный телефон. Вот вопрос, а достаточно ли он одинок для того, чтобы отправить это жалкое сообщение своему мужу.

 «Нетушки. Неа. Не настолько глуп», – фыркает Тони, бросая телефон на кровать, куда сам только что плюхнулся. У него руки чешутся сделать что-нибудь эдакое, в нем бурлит энергия, которая не выплеснулась при разговоре с Роуди. Прежде чем он успел понять, что делает, телефон уже снова оказался у него в руке, и он даже успел открыть вкладку с номером.

_Это так глупо._

С тихим стоном Тони кладет телефон себе на грудь и прикрывает его одной рукой, второй рукой успокаивающе поглаживая живот. Он думает о том, какой он жалкий, лежит на этом огромном брачном ложе один одинешенек и прокручивает в голове те слова, которые хочет сказать, и чтобы его за это не осуждали. Он водит пальцем по выступающему животу, выводя неясные узоры, когда у него возникает одна мысль, и Тони облизывает губы, подзуживая себя.

– Так, ухх… Шкет.

Тони не верит в то, что делает это, но у него нет никого, с кем можно было бы посоветоваться, к тому же, Пятница просканировала книги по беременности и сказала ему, что говорить с ребенком, даже пока он еще не родился, очень хорошо. Установить крепкую родитель-ребенок связь и все такое. К тому же, ведь разговаривая с ребенком, он не будет выглядеть как сумасшедший, который говорит сам с собой только потому, что ему хотелось бы поговорит с кем-то, и этот кто-то не отвечал бы ему.

Он постукивает пальцами по животу и улыбается задумчиво, каким-то неведомым образом находя комизм в этом временном безумии. Он улыбается, поворачивается на бок, не обращая внимания на упавший где-то рядом телефон.

– Ладно. Хорошо, – выдыхает он. – Итак… Твой отец… Твой отец он… Твой отец тот еще мудак, да.

Наконец-то он сказал это вслух.

Тони чувствует, как по его лицу расплывается улыбка и он не борется с ней, он чувствует головокружение от того что наконец-то выговаривается, выпускает скопившееся внутри него. Здорово, что кто-то вообще сказал это, и не важно, что сказал он это сам. Никто не скажет что Энтони Эдвард Старк-Роджерс не гений, даже учитывая то, что он переполненный гормонами беременный Омега.

Его пальцы скользят под мягкий свитер и потирают натянутую кожу, под которой его ребенок мирно спит и не подозревает о тех потрясениях, которые переживают его родители. Тони наслаждается прикосновениями, наслаждается осознанием того, что у него осталось хоть что-то хорошее от Стива. И он уже не может дождаться, когда сможет избал… в смысле научить ребенка всему, что знает сам.

И, конечно же, первый урок начинается с папочки.

– Не так много людей в курсе, но твой отец, тот самый Капитан Америка, самоуверенная задница. А еще он большой мудак. – Тони бесстыдно хмыкает. – Капитан всех мудаков и в нехорошем смысле слова «мудак», в том числе.

Это мелочно, но зато теперь он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, выпуская все собравшиеся отрицательные эмоции, обличая их в слова, которые его ребенок не услышит после своего рождения. Тони устал думать, что он неправ, потому что у него было две недели после случившегося на того, чтобы похандрить и больше он не станет возвращаться к этому. Все чего он хочет – это отдушины и беседы с маленькими роботами помощниками время от времени, но этого недостаточно. И Тони знает, что этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Он закрывает глаза и гладит свой живот, насаждаясь ощущениями. Тони чувствует себя нелепо в минуты тишины, когда он открывает для себя, как сильно он может любить кого-то, кого он никогда еще не видел и в то же время, боится того что случится, когда его ребенок будет достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять происходящее.

Рука Тони сжимается на животе, и тишина в этот момент почти душит его.

– Твой отец едва не убил тебя, – шепчет он. Это звучит неправильно, выставляет Стива в роли плохого парня. Но ведь это правда же, верно? Ударь Стив чуть ниже, и он бы потерял лучшее, что случалось в их жизни. Жутко признавать это, учитывая что он вырос на историях о том, каким удивительным человеком был его  муж.

К счастью, когда он открывает глаза, в них нет слез и это уже в некотором смысле победа. Он наклоняет голову, смотрит на свой живот, облизывает губы и, повернувшись на спину, переводит взгляд на потолок.

– Он не знал, малыш. Не знал. Хотя это было кране опасно, – бормочет Тони. – Не волнуйся. Я не дам ему шанса повторить этого. Больше не будет таких опасностей, поверь мне.

Его голос постепенно становится тише, Тони задумывается, не должен ли он все-таки рассказать Стиву. В конце концов он был отцом его ребенка. Он носит под сердцем их общего ребенка и понимает, что Стив имеет право знать, что он скоро станет отцом. Как бы то ни было, вместо того, чтобы чувствовать как необъятный страх заполняет его, Тони может чувствовать только оцепенение. Он определенно застрял в своих размышлениях о том, должен ли он признаваться мужу, или нет.

И вот злопамятная он сволочь, или нет, Тони просто хочет знать, жалеет ли Стив о принятом решении.

– Твой папа не плохой парень, шкет. Запомни это. – Внезапно у него пересохло в горле и ему пришлось пару раз проглотить слюну, чтобы получилось говорить. – Ты полюбишь его так же сильно, как и я.  Наверное, мы заставим его немного поплакать, ну знаешь, все тридцать три удовольствия. Заставим его помучаться в неизвестности, любим ли мы его до сих пор, и может быть, я прощу его.

Собственные слова заставляют Тони улыбнуться, осознавая всю глупость просто мыслей о том, что Стива может не быть в их будущем. Но все-таки на то, чтобы снова суметь доверять Стиву у Тони уйдет много времени, как и наоборот.

Как только Тони собрался сказать что-то еще, комната наполняется тихим звоном. Тело Омеги на мгновение цепенеет, а затем он садиться и с выскакивающим из груди сердцем смотрит на источник звука. Когда он переводит взгляд на черную раскладушку, Тони чувствует, что его сердце подскакивает к горлу.

Он тянется к телефону и смотрин на экран. Ему ужасно интересно, почему Стив решил позвонить ему именно сейчас, спустя столько времени? Пальцы Тони едва ли не сами тянутся к кнопке приема вызова, но он останавливает себя и ждет, пока экран не погаснет и вызов не прекратится. Смотрит, будет ли Стив перезванивать снова и молится, чтобы тот не стал.

Тони вздыхает с облегчением, когда второго звонка не следует, и пытается заставить себя закрыть телефон и бросить его обратно в ящик. Но тело его предает. Затем телефон вибрирует, и опуская взгляд Тони видит входящее сообщение от Стива. Тони охватывает паника, и он сразу же проверяет, не отправил ли он неосознанно то самое сообщение.

Нет, не отправил.

Телефон снова вибрирует, и Тони понимает, что Стив только что прислал второе сообщение. И его руки трясутся от нетерпения и желания узнать, что же его муж написал ему.

Два сообщения. Тони знает, что Стив все еще не знает о ребенке и ему любопытно, что же заставило его подать ему знак после молчания длинной в три с половиной месяца. Так что он читает их. Он открывает первое сообщение и тут же по щекам начинают катиться слезы.

« **Прости, Тони** », – читает он. 

Он хочет разбить телефон на кусочки, уничтожить его, надеть перчатки и взорвать его с помощью репульсоров. Он не заслужил этого. Не заслужил того, чтобы снова проходить через все это. Но Тони мазохист и он не останавливается на достигнутом, преодолевая страх, он открывает второе сообщение. Он нажимает на кнопку, читает и затем в считанные секунд вытаскивает батарею из телефона и забрасывает все в ящик, закрывая его и жалея, что вообще открывал его.

Тони сутулится, закрывая лицо обеими ладонями и плачет, чувствуя себя преданным и очень, очень сердитым. Стив ублюдок и сегодня наконец-то доказал это. Потому что только бессердечный человек мог так поступить с ним, и Стив сейчас оправдал подозрения Тони.

И сейчас Тони знает, что он не может продолжать быть Омегой в беде, Омегой, который рассыпается на кусочки, когда его Альфа делает что-то вроде этого. Но так сложно перестать быть той Омегой, которой он был с тех пор, как они со Стивом начали встречаться. Стив открыл его настолько, что Тони уже и не помнит каково это, держать все в себе. И теперь он ждет от Стива ребенка и проходит через крупнейший кризис в своей жизни.

Это все мелодраматично, но он беременный, так что нафик, думает Тони, и мысленно возвращается к сообщению от его мужа. Он ложится, чувствуя странное онемение, не замечая слез,  и думает о том, что же будет с ним дальше.

\----

Вслед за первым сообщением, было отправлено второе: « **Я буду любить тебя всегда** ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Была парочка труднопереводимых предложений, и они получились кривенькими, уж простите. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Каждый день, без исключений, Стив рисовал Тони.

Он безумно соскучился по нему. Это видно по прямым и изогнутым штрихам, составляющим образ его мужа в альбоме. Стив пытался рисовать что-нибудь другое, природа и технологии Ваканды были прекрасны, но все его мысли были заняты воспоминаниями о изящном изгибе шеи его любимого, склонившегося над своим проектом в лаборатории. Или на четких линиях мышц, когда тот тренируется в зале. Или то как соблазнительно он кривит губы в те минуты, когда объезжает Стива. 

Слезы сами покатились из глаз, когда он вспомнил теплый взгляд карих глаз, наполненный любовью и обожанием с затаенным озорством. Он так же помнит дерзкую улыбку, которая появлялась, когда Тони вел себя плохо, распутную улыбку, когда Тони дразнил его, и то как его губы округляются в удовольствии, когда Стив доставлял ему удовольствие.

Стив рисует только Тони и он убежден, что так будет всегда, до скончания веков.

Потому что, не смотря на свой выбор, Стив любил – **любит** – Тони всем своим существом. Он не сожалеет о своем выборе, не жалел и не будет жалеть, потому что как минимум спас своего мужа от участи быть убийцей.

Но, помоги ему Господь, Стиву хотелось бы вернуться в прошлое и остановить случившееся. Он винит себя в этом, постоянно. Потому что если бы тогда, полвека назад, он спас Баки от падения, все бы не стало таким отвратительным. Если бы он не был таким лицемером, он бы согласился подписать этот Договор, и покончил бы с этим. И если бы гнев и горечь не поглотили его, он бы не отпустил ни руку мужа, ни щит.

Стив грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая. Этот щит перестал быть его, с тех пор как он оставил его и Тони. Вообще-то, он даже не был Капитаном Стивом Грантом Роджерсом с тех самых пор, как бросил Тони в ледяных горах Сибири. Он, признаться, и не помнил, как сумел оставить любовь всей своей жизни поверженным и уйти, не обернувшись. И сколько бы раз он не оглядывался назад, казалось ужасно неправильным видеть себя наносящего заключительный удар, сломавший дуговой реактор костюма и его брак.

Он бездумно крутит кольцо на своем пальце, разглядывая вид, открывающийся с вершины горы, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что мир выглядит не таким прекрасным, когда рядом с ним нет его Омеги.

Время не стоит на месте, и Стив понимает, дальше будет только хуже. Он хочет вернуться назад, молить о прощении, чтобы просто быть рядом со своим мужем. Вот только Стив не так наивен. У Тони были проблемы с доверием, и он убедился в этом, когда впервые оказался вдалеке от Омеги.

С сожалением он понимал, Тони не позволит ему вернуться.

Телефон, который Стив передал своему Омеге, был единственной возможностью оставаться в жизни мужа. Он передал Тони поводья, сказав в письме, что если тот будет в нем нуждаться, то стоит только лишь позвать. Еще ему хотелось добавить, что он любит его, но даже он понимал, как это неуместно. Эмоции все еще не утихли, и Тони бы не раздумывая выбросил бы телефон, если бы он только упомянул о любви после всего случившегося.

Но прошло три месяца и телефон так ни разу и не зазвонил.

Стив вытер продолжавшие катиться слезы, и потянулся за бутылкой с водой, осушив ее до дна. Полуденное солнце наконец-то начало садиться, и Стив знал, что ему пора возвращаться на объект. Напоследок он окинул взглядом открывающийся вид, собрал свои вещи и выдвинулся в путь. Дорога предстояла длинная, и Стив использовал движение, чтобы отвлечься от тоски.

\----------------------------

– Привет, Кэп, – весело встретил его Скотт, сидя на диване в общей гостиной. Сэм и Ванда повернулись к нему и понимающе кивнули в знак приветствия, прежде чем снова отвернулись к телевизору.

– Привет, ребята, – ответил Стив, хотя и не так радостно.

Команда знает, когда Стив возвращается вот таким, куда бы он ни ходил, то лучше его не трогать. Сэм не спрашивает у Альфы где тот был и что он делал, вместо этого он поднимает тарелку, без слов предлагая присоединиться к их ужину. Альфа отрицательно качает головой и выдавливает из себя робкую улыбку, прежде чем скрыться в своей комнате.

Он тихо зашел в комнату и бросил вещи у двери, направляясь в ванную. Войдя, он быстро разделся, бросая одежду в корзину, и зашел в душевую кабину, нацеливаясь на долгие минуты под водой. Он стоит под душем пока его кожа не морщится, затем выходит и вытирается полотенцем, берет боксеры и футболку, но не одевается полностью, а идет и садиться на кровать, рядом с выдвижным ящиком, где лежит телефон.

Стив тянется к гаджету, открывает его и вздыхает, не обнаружив ни сообщений, ни звонков от Тони. Он равнодушно падает на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны, и смотрит в потолок. Желание сделать первый шаг не покидает его, ведь он знает, Тони очень гордый, и он не хочет торопить своего мужа.

Порой ожидание невыносимо. Так как больше делать нечего, он смотрит на единственное имя в списке контактов. _Панцироголовый_. Он знает как Тони ненавидит свое кодовое имя, но Стиву это не важно.

Он водит пальцами по кнопкам, испытывая непередаваемое желание нажать на кнопку вызова. В этот раз Стив вздыхает еще сильнее:

– Ох, Тони.

Потребность в нем растет и ширится в геометрической прогрессии, и Стив не отследил, когда он успел сесть, сердце едва не выскакивает из груди, и все что им управляет – страстное желание услышать голос своего любимого, даже если на него просто будут кричать. Он делает судорожный вдох и нажимает кнопку вызова, даже не особо надеясь на то, что телефон Тони включен, так как в прошлый раз - который, на минуточку, был вчера – соединения так и не было.

Стив смотрит на экран, и он очень удивляется, когда понимает, что вызов идет. Он встал, прижимая телефон к уху и нервничая, слушает гудки.

Он просто не может в это поверить. Стив не может в это поверить. После трех месяцев попыток у него как-то получается. О, Господи. Стив так соскучился по голосу своего мужа. Он чувствует, как выступают слезы, и он вытирает их рукой, при этом дышит ртом и терпеливо ждет.

« _Пожалуйста, Тони. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста_ », – думает Стив.

Но вызов прекращается, и он чувствует себя обворованным и опустошенным множеством разных способов. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает со всхлипом, едва не раздавив телефон, который сжал в руке. Он не собирается сдаваться. Впервые за эти месяцы телефон оказывается включенным, следовательно, Тони может прочитать сообщение, нужно только их написать.

Он набирает все то, что хотел бы сказать. Стив набирает текст снова и снова пока телефон не сообщает о том, что больше в одно сообщение не поместиться, и тогда он удаляет сообщение и пишет то самое главное и отправляет, пока не успел передумать. Он весь дрожит от нахлынувшего адреналина и его переполняют все те слова, которые он хотел бы сказать, поэтому он снова открывает телефон и создает еще одно сообщение, набирая в нем то, что он так хотел сказать еще с тех пор, как только начался весь этот балаган.

 **Я всегда буду любить тебя**.

Стив отправляет сообщение, прежде чем успевает одуматься и ждет ответа, понимая, как это глупо. Больше сказать нечего, и Стиву остается только надеяться на ответ Тони, даже если ответом будет что-нибудь обидное. Стив просто хочет услышать его.

Стив присел на пол у изножья кровати, ему остается только надежда на то, что Тони прочитает его сообщения и убедится, что, не смотря на все случившееся, он все еще любим. Потому что единственная вещь, о которой действительно сожалеет Стив, это утраченные доверие и любовь его Омеги.


End file.
